It is common that when an inexperienced driver drives a car, his/her guardian may be very concerned about his/her driving. For example, an inexperienced driver may forget to fasten a seat belt, may drive at a speed which may be higher than the speed limit, may suddenly push brakes, may be distracted while driving, may drive under an influence of a substance, or an inexperienced driver may go to places he is not supposed to go to. For example an inexperienced driver may be a teenager and may go to a forbidden place like a bar instead of school.
During the normal operation of the car, there may be something wrong with one of the car's systems. For examples brakes may not be working at their full efficiency, the windshield wiper may be broken or may not be working as good as it is expected to work, or the car may be low in fuel, yet the driver may not be aware of any one of these situations. If there is a system where an authorized car maintenance shop is able to discover the status of the car, and then the authorized car maintenance shop may inform the driver or the driver's guardian. This way either the driver or the guardian at a remote location or both the driver in the car and the guardian at the remote location will learn about potential issues of the car systems to take preventative measures.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system for monitoring the status of the vehicle and reporting the status to a driver in the car or to a person at a remote location. The system minimizes the number of specially designed components and facilitates informing the driver directly or informing a user at a remote location from the vehicle thus enables them to be aware of the vehicle status. The system helps improve drivers' safety by informing drivers. The system also helps a user at a remote location to monitor a car's system status and a driver's behavior. Such users can be the driver's guardian, a personnel of a driving school, or the workers of a vehicle maintenance shop.